


Akashi's New Job

by Stupiak Kitty (y0haNna)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ceremony, Confession, Festival, Love Confessions, M/M, Rakuzan - Freeform, School, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0haNna/pseuds/Stupiak%20Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and Takao were surprised when Akashi invited them to attend Rakuzan's Festival. But who knew surprise is an understatement for today? A short story filled with surprises? Crappy summary I know. This is impromptu. ww TakaMido MuraMuro AoKise KagaKuro. R&R?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just another TakaMido one shot because I just can't. Those official looking art is going to kill me someday.
> 
> I do not own anything.
> 
> This one shot is not really in sync with the anime time line. Also, the two are not couple...yet.
> 
> This is TakaMido with implied MuraMuro, KagaKuro and Aokise.
> 
> Inspired by the song Endlessly.
> 
> Also, I don't have any idea if Rakuzan is an all boy school or not. I tried searching it on wiki but they didn't mention anything like that. If Rakuzan was supposed to be an all boy school, then let's just pretend that it's not. Thank you! XD

**Akashi's New Job  
** By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**A/N:**  Just another TakaMido one shot because I just can't. Those official looking art is going to kill me someday.

I do not own anything.

This one shot is not really in sync with the anime time line. Also, the two are not couple...yet.

This is TakaMido with implied MuraMuro, KagaKuro and Aokise.

Inspired by the song Endlessly.

Also, I don't have any idea if Rakuzan is an all boy school or not. I tried searching it on wiki but they didn't mention anything like that. If Rakuzan was supposed to be an all boy school, then let's just pretend that it's not. Thank you! XD

* * *

**xXx**

Takao blinked the moment he stepped outside the bullet train and marveled. This is the first time he arrived at Kyoto and it never failed to amaze him.

He looked around and smiled when he spotted a vending machine. Walking toward it, Takao hummed a random tune while digging his wallet out of his pocket. He chose the exact number of coins required for Pocari and red bean soup before inserting it inside the vending machine. Then he pressed the button for the aforementioned drinks.

A light quirk touched the side of his lips when he heard the happy clag of the drinks below. He stooped down to get it, but then his light smile turned into a wide happy grin when he stood straight again.

He whooped around and saw Midorima walking toward him.

"Shin-chan! You're early today," He waved at him using his right hand that was occupied with the green haired man's favorite drink. "I was thinking of buying your favorite while I wait for you. Guess I don't need to wait anymore."

Midorima caught the flying shiruko the moment Takao threw it to his direction. He adjusted and frowned at Takao. "It's rude to throw things like that especially if it's food, Takao. Don't do it again."

"Oops, my bad," Takao snickered. "I forgot how Shin-chan respects his most favorite drink so much. But, I wonder if you're gonna say that if I threw natto at you instead~"

Midorima adjusted his glasses again and ignored Takao's teasing. "Why are you here so early? Kyoto is not a short distance to travel. Our meeting time was supposed to be one hour later."

Takao just shoot him a smile while opening his own chosen drink. He took a quick chug, wiping his mouth, before answering, "I know how diligent you are, so I woke up early to beat you. Haha. And I was right, wasn't I?"

Midorima only humphed.

"And I know how excited you are to see Akashi after he beat us up so bad," Takao added, then he laughed when Midorima spluttered.

Cute, he was blushing again. Takao thought.

"I'm not excited!"

He simply laughed. "Well then, shall we go, Shin-chan? I'm also excited to see Akashi and the prestigious Rakuzan, you know."

"Hmph."

**xXx**

Midorima was surprised the moment he had received a message from Akashi, saying that their school would be having a festival and it would be an honor if he considered attending it. It was unusual for Akashi to invite him so casually. He even included that it would make the red emperor really delighted if he would take Takao along with him.

He considered going alone to Kyoto, all right, but he also considered taking Takao with him, though he can't find a way to tell it to him without looking as if he was asking the raven-haired out.

And Kyoto is a very far place.

It must be the first time Midorima considered Takao's nosy nature to be a blessing, because he doesn't have to ask him directly. The boy almost jumped in joy the moment he saw Akashi's message with his name attached to it.

And thus, the day has come and here they are now standing in front of a massive building filled with stalls and students from different schools. Rakuzan was in no doubt elegant and grande. It looked as if the place was made exclusively for royals and high-ranking, and Akashi fits right for the description.

The first impression they had for the school is enormous and out-of-reach. They almost felt as if they are not fitted here.

Different people scattered around the school's ground made the elegant school looked normal and open for public.

Takao was the first one who stepped inside the premises of the school, and he was immediately greeted by a flyer and a smiling girl.

"Be sure to check out our wedding booth, okay?" She said, smiling. "That's our main attraction here, especially for the couples."

"W-what? Wedding booth?" Takao let out an amused chortle after hearing that. The girl simply blinked at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can marry my companion, we're both guys!"

The girl blinked again, then she smiled an awkward sheepish smile. "Sorry, I thought you're with your girlfriend or something."

Takao laughed. "Do I really look like I have one? That's not the first time I received that."

His eyes narrowed in amusement when he saw the girl blushed in crimson. "T-That's...perhaps that's because you're-you're good-looking, so I really thought you're with someone."

Takao's lips quirked in an amused smile. Aha. Someone's got a crush on him ~

With his a teasing mind, he replied, "You're not so bad yourself, too. How-oww!"

"Takao," Midorima's voice boomed above him. "Don't go prancing around like a fool. Remember, this isn't our place. We're merely a visitor here."

Takao rubbed his head and pouted at Midorima. He was hit by an alarm clock, great. "Don't use your lucky item to hit me!"

"This is the right time to use my lucky item for that," Midorima adjusted his glasses. "State your apology to the woman. You were rude to her."

"But-" Takao's protest dried down when he thought better. He looked at the girl who was looking at them with confused eyes, and then he bowed. "Sorry for my rudeness."

The girl blinked, unsure what to say. "E-err...It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Let's go, Takao. Let's search for Akashi and find out the real reason for being summoned inside his territory."

Takao looked at Midorima, then his eyes widen a little when the green-haired started walking away, already leaving him behind. "Hey, wait for me!"

Akashi? The girl thought. Did he mean Akashi Seijuuro-kun? Oh my...

**xXx**

"Uhmm...excuse me, are you Midorima Shintarou-kun?"

The green-haired and the hawk-eyed duo stopped and turned to see a small boy looking as if he was unsure. They were checking the stalls that they passed by when they were approached.

"Yes, that's him," Takao pointed Midorima who was also unsure on what to say. "Why do you ask, anyway? Has this guy done something inappropriate to you?"

"Oi, I haven't done anything inappropiate to anyone, I don't even know him!"

Takao ignored Midorima and looked at the boy with expectant eyes. "Well...?"

"U-uhh - I was told by Akashi Seijuuro-kun to fetch his old team mates and bring them to his own booth," The boy explained. "He figured all of you would be having a hard time finding his whereabouts so it is appropriate if there was someone to fetch and bring you to him."

"Team mates?" Takao asked. "What do you mean team mates? Don't tell me-"

"Akashi Seijuuro-kun also said that it's easy for me to find one Midorima Shintarou," the boy cut his words. "Just look for a tall boy with green hair, together with a smaller boy with raven-black hair."

Takao snickered. "Midorima's hair really stood out, don't you think so?" Then he frowned when he remembered something. "And what did you just say? I'm not small. This guy's just too tall for his own good."

"Oi."

The boy nodded at him and smiled. "Shall we go, then?"

The duo followed the boy in silence.

**xXx**

"What the fuck are you both doing here?"

Takao's eyes widen a little the moment he saw Kagami inside the classroom where the boy had lead them in. Midorima made an annoyed tut beside him and made a gesture with his glasses.

"I have the same question for you too," Midorima said. "What are you doing here, Kagami? And the same as you,"

Midorima then directed his gaze to the purple-haired basketball player who was eating his large bag of chips on the corner of the room - He looked like he has a world of his own with his bag of chips, eating happily as if he was all alone.

"Atsushi, don't ignore someone when they speak to you."

"Eh?" Murasakibara looked up at Himuro and frowned, then on cue he looked at the classroom's door entrance and found Midorima and the Shuutoku's point guard next to him. "Arara ~ what are you doing here, Mido-chin?"

Midorima's brow twitched in annoyance. "That's what I asked awhile ago."

"Ah - sorry, I was busy," He drawled, licking his fingers before dipping it on the chips again. "Aka-chin summoned me. He asked me to bring Muro-chin with me, so I did."

"What?" Midorima stood there, shocked. Takao simply smirked, he knew what the green-haired man was thinking. He must have thought that Akashi's invitation was exclusive only for them. Who would have thought that they would meet Kagami and Yosen's duo in Rakuzan?

"I suppose Midorima-kun and Takao-kun were here for the same reason," Kuroko's voice interrupted them. Nobody seemed to be surprised with this, except Himuro and Kagami.

Himuro, on the other hand, disguised his shock by coughing on his hands. Murasakibara looked at him, frowning slightly in concern.

"Fuck, Kuroko!" Kagami exclaimed, clutching his chest. "Don't scare people like that!"

"I don't scare people, Kagami-kun," he said with his usual deadpanned eyes. "I'm not a ghost."

"But you act like a fucking ghost! God, you're gonna give me a heart attack one day, I'm sure of it!" Kagami said. "When have you been here exactly? I thought you wanted to search for Akashi and find out the reason why we were summoned?"

Kuroko frowned. "I came here together with Midorima-kun and Takao-kun,"

Takao laughed with that, because Kuroko really did. Though what he did see was just a glimpse. "You should be used with Kuroko's presence by now, Kagami."

Kagami grunted by that.

"And, I couldn't find Akashi-kun," Kuroko went on. "His hideout is hard to find. Although, what I did find out was-"

Kuroko's explanation was cut when the door burst open, revealing the shy boy from before and the two remaining members of the Generation of Miracles.

"Oh, everyone's here," Kise said, a happy grin painting his face when he saw them. "Kurokocchi is here too!" He was about to hug the phantom boy when he stood up and went to sit beside Takao instead. The raven-haired tried not to snicker.

"Why is this goddamn bastard here too?!" Kagami exclaimed the moment he saw Aomine. "God, I must have the unluckiest day right now."

"Hmph. It's not surprising. Leos are ranked last today," Midorima said.

Aomine clicked his tongue and ruffled his hair when he saw the person he didn't want to see right now. "Shut your mouth, Bakagami. I don't like seeing you here either."

"Oi, what did you just say?" Kagami glared at him and yanked Aomine's shirt. "That's not my fucking name, you bastard."

"What?" Aomine laughed. He was not intimidated by Kagami's glare and hands tightening on his shirt. "But your name's Bakagami. Right?"

"You...Ahomine!"

"Kagami-kun..."

Himuro sighed as he watched his former brother getting heat up along with his rival on the court. Then with a graceful hand, he stretched it out to dip into the big pack of Murasakibara's chips.

As expected, Murasakibara moved the bag of chips away from his hands and frowned at him. "What are you doing, Muro-chin?" He looked as if he was a child who doesn't want to share.

"Can I have some of those?"

Murasakibara thought for a second, then he shook his head and said, "No. I'm not sharing. This is one of my most favorite flavored chips."

"But I gave you that, Atsushi," Himuro said, smiling. "You must share."

Himuro wanted to laugh when Murasakibara pouted, then he dipped his hands inside the bag, grabbed a piece of chip and offered it to him.

"Just one?" Himuro said, his brows quirking in amusement.

"Muro-chin should be grateful I shared my favorite chips to him," Murasakibara said, before moving his hands parallel to Himuro's mouth.

Shaking his head with Murasakibara's antics, he opened his mouth and accepted the chip and chewed with a happy heart.

Then he observed the purple titan when he dipped his hands inside the bag of chips and offered a large piece of junk food to him again.

"Really, Atsushi?" He chuckled. "Do you intend to feed me with your chips?"

"Shut up, Muro-chin," He said. "Or I'll crush you."

There was a frown in his face, but Himuro could tell that he was not angry.

More like his way of saying, 'I'm sorry for being greedy with you.'

The room was now filled with various chattering, some were even shouting and bickering nonesense. They were doing that when the door opened again.

They saw the boy from before, a shy smile forming his lips when he grabbed the attention of the people inside the room.

"Akashi Seijuuro-kun is asking for Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Huh?" Kagami's weird brows twitched. "He's calling for us? Only us?"

The boy nodded. "He also said that if you're going to defy everything that he was about to order or say, you will not like it," Then he looked around, "That applies to all of you here."

All of them gulped with that.

"Good luck Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi! Try to come back alive, okay?"

"I really really doubt that," Takao said.

Then the trio went out and everything seemed to be quiet.

"What do you guys think Akashi-kun is up to now?" Himuro's voice interrupted the silence.

"Have no idea," Aomine shrugged.

"Knowing him, their class must be handling the haunted house theme. And his role is the killer who kills people inside the booth," Takao said, chuckling. But he also feared that his theory is true.

"Akashicchi is not that cruel!" Kise defended. "The worse thing that he could only do is to stab them."

"What? But that's really close to killing people!" Takao said. "Wait, what did you say? He stabbed someone already?"

"Aka-chin once tried to stab Kagami with Mido-chin's lucky scissors," Murasakibara drawled while licking his fingers clean before dipping a hand inside his bag and offered it to Himuro, who accepted it even though his hands were sticky due to licking it several times.

"What?!" Takao exclaimed.

"When did it happen?" Himuro asked.

"That time when the winter cup was about to start!" Kise chimed. "It's a good thing Kagamicchi's reflex is fast, or his face will be ruined that instant. Oh my God, I fear for Kagamicchi's life already."

"Don't speak like that as though Akashi is a murderer," Midorima said, disrupting his silence. "I suppose their school will not allow any inappropriate actions happening within their school's premises. And if he were to murder someone, no one, not even the school's owner, can do something about it. We all know Akashi's power of manipulation."

Takao sweat dropped. "That's very reassuring, Shin-chan."

"Hmph."

**xXx**

Fifteen minutes after, all of them looked at the door when it opened, revealing a stiff Kagami and a normal looking Kuroko.

They went inside, sat on the seats they occupied awhile ago and acted as if nothing happened.

"So what did you guys do?" Takao asked, then he frowned when Kagami blushed deep red and squirm uncomfortably in his seat. No one answered his question he was certain everyone was curious to know as well. "Uhh...hello?"

"Takao-kun, you should wait for your turn to know it," Kuroko said, smiling. What? A smiling Kuroko is a weird Kuroko. "Akashi-kun prohibited us to reveal anything."

"What? Kurokocchi, that's unfair!" Kise whined. "Give us a hint, at least!"

"If you're normal, you're not going to like it. That's the only thing that I could say," Kagami said, earning a surprised look from the others.

"Are you normal, Kagami-kun?"

"I think...not."

"It's good to hear that, then."

Kagami chose that moment to look at Kuroko, but he averted his eyes when the phantom looked back at him. "Let's just go and be home. We're done here already."

"Akashi-kun said we should stay for the benefit of the last lucky duo to be called."

Kagami sighed. "...Fine."

Just then, the boy from before open the door again and smiled. With Takao's eyes, it looked creepy and knowing. "The next person that I'm going to call is Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya."

"That's us," Himuro raised his hands and smiled. He looked like he was not nervous at all. Then he nudged Murasakibara with his foot. "Let's go, Atsushi. Akashi-kun is calling for us."

"No."

"What?" Himuro said in English. "What is your problem?"

"Don't speak like that, Muro-chin, I can't understand you."

"If you want to understand me, then come," Himuro returned from speaking normally. "Or I'm going to eat the extra large chips that I received from Alex the other day."

Murasakibara stood with that and walked faster than his normal sluggish walk. He looked at Himuro when he laughed. "Muro-chin, what are you waiting for?"

Himuro simply chuckled.

"Tatsuya,"

He stopped when he was called by Kagami.

"What is it, Taiga?"

"Advance congrats," Kagami said while playing with the ring on his neck. Then Himuro blinked when he saw another ring that was unfamiliar, and he frowned.

Could it be...?

XXX

"Alright, I can't stay quiet for so long and act like it's nothing," Aomine said. "What the hell was that?"

All of them looked at him.

"You should wait for your turn to find out, Aomine-kun."

"Fuck, Kuroko, you can say that because Akashi already called you."

"You should be patient, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said. "All that I can say is that your life will change forever after he called you."

"Why is he calling two person at the same time?" Takao said, can't stand the silence. His curiosity is bubbling inside him like a sizzling plate. "Can't he just...you know, call us all and get this done?"

"It will be inappropriate if he would call us all together, Takao-kun," Kuroko said. "And he can't do his job properly if he's going to call one person at a time."

"I wonder what this job is," Kise pondered. "If that's the case, since he was calling everyone per team, who am I going to be paired with? I came here alone."

"The answer should be obvious, Kise." Midorima said.

"Eh?" Kise looked at him. "Wait, you mean I'm going to be paired with Aominecchi? Oh my God!"

"Shut up, Kise. You're fucking annoying than Bakagami here."

"Oi, stop calling me that, Ahomine!"

"But I wanted to be paired with Kurokocchi!" Kise said, whining. "Can you go there with me instead, Kurokocchi? Maybe it's fine if you have to be there for the second time!"

"I don't think it's appropriate, Kise-kun," Kuroko deadpanned.

"Just shut up and let's wait for Murasakibara and Himuro to return," Aomine said. "I don't care if you don't like me as your partner."

Upon hearing the last word, Kuroko's eyes shined for a moment. Takao frowned with that, because he caught it.

"I didn't say I don't like you as my partner!" Kise said. "I just like Kurokocchi more!"

"What? Is this a love triangle or something?" Takao joked.

"Oi, behave," Midorima kicked his foot.

"Just let go of Kuroko and find someone else!" Kagami exclaimed, making Kise stilled.

"What? If that's the I'll just go grab Takaocchi then!" Kise said, before running toward the hawk eye and began to grab his arm. "You won't mind it, right, Midorimacchi? It's not like you're together or something!"

Midorima stiffened with that, and then he pushed his glasses up. "What are you talking about, Kise? And don't push your luck, Takao will be my partner by default because we are in the same team. Don't try to ruin it."

Takao could only chuckle with that, but he felt as if his heart just exploded with that. Midorima defended him, and he never denied anything.

His hopes suddenly soared in heaven like an eagle, but then it crashed onto a nearby tree when he remembered how oblivious Midorima is when it comes to this.

"Kise-kun, Midorima-kun is right," Kuroko called. "Don't try to ruin anything. Am I right, Takao-kun?"

Takao frowned at Kuroko, confused for second, but when he saw the knowing look on Kuroko's face he was convinced that the light blue haired boy was aware of his secret already.

Smirking as if to say his praise about Kuroko's observation skills, he said, "Damn right, Kuroko."

"Huh? Is it me or did I miss anything?" Kise said.

Before anyone could answer him, the door moved and revealed Murasakibara without his chips and a smiling Himuro. He turned to Kagami with that. "I now appreciate your congratulations by earlier, Taiga. Thank you."

"No problem, Tatsuya," Kagami said. "Hope you're happy."

"What are you saying?" Murasakibara interjected. "Of course Muro-chin is happy!"

"Now, now, Atsushi, don't be mad, Taiga's just congratulating us."

The purple titan only pouted, then he went to take his seat on the chair he was sitting awhile ago.

"Say, Tatsuya, I was just wondering..."

"What is it, Taiga?"

"Who wore white between the two of you?"

"Kagami-kun, I don't think it's appropriate to ask about that."

"What?" Kagami turned to him, shrugging. "I'm just asking."

"It's okay," Himuro said to Kuroko. He was grinning. He looked at Murasakibara first before saying, "I wore it. The white one."

Kagami's eye widen a little. "Really? Wait, did you wear the same clothes Kuroko wore or not?"

"No, Taiga," Himuro said, then he chuckled. "They have sizes for everyone apparently. I don't think it would fit me if they lend me the clothes Kuroko just wore."

Kagami glared at Aomine when he snickered and muttered, "What a stupid question."

"Wait a minute!" Kise almost screeched. They looked at him, almost annoyed. "Wait for a minute! Don't talk about it so casually and expect us to understand you both. What are you guys talking about? White clothes? You wore something? What's that about?" He frowned, before gasping. "Oh my God, wait, please don't tell me Akashicchi is going to make us do what I think we would be doing!"

Takao observed Kuroko's eyes shone, as if he was amused.

"What do you think Akashi-kun is doing, Kise-kun?" The phantom said.

"Their class is handling a photo booth, and they're turning us into models!" Kise said. Kagami rolled his eyes while Murasakibara sighed. Himuro and Kuroko only smiled with that.

Takao is confused, why is Kuroko smiling so much now?

"Why else would they make you guys wear white if they're not handling something like that?" Kise went on. "Right, right? Did I guess right?"

"Err...Yeah?" Kagami said, scratching his cheek with awkward fingers. "Something along that. They hired a professional photographer to take a picture of you while-"

The warning voices of "Taiga." and "Kagami-kun." came both at the same time.

"You're not allowed to reveal anything until they know what is going on exactly," Himuro smiled. "Just keep 'em guessing."

"Sorry," Kagami mumbled.

"Professional photographer?" Kise exclaimed. "Oh! That makes me so excited out of the sudden! You guys all know it's my forte, right? Posing in front of a camera is an easy feat for a model like me!"

Midorima tutted. "He's bragging again."

"We don't need to hear your bragging, Kise-kun," Kuroko deadpanned.

Kise only gave them a playful tongue and grinned at Aomine. "Heeeeh."

The Touo ace frowned. "What?"

"Aominecchi, do you want me to share some tips to become a model that nobody can't resist?"

"Err, no thanks."

"Ehh? But I'm giving this for free!" Kise said. "Don't you feel honored with that? People within my industry paid thousands and thousands of money just to perfect their skills! Unlike me, I just have to copy what they're doing and I can do it perfectly!"

"Not interested."

"Aominecchi!"

Everyone of them all wanted to gag a dirty socks inside the blonde's mouth just to make him shut up, Takao interpreted that when he shared a look from Kuroko to Midorima.

"Kise," Midorima called.

The blonde turned to him. "Why, Midorimacchi? Are you interested?"

Midorima remained frowning and crossing his arms.

"He means you need to shut up if you still value your pretty face," Takao translated, trying hard not to laugh.

"What?" Kise exclaimed. "No! Not the face! You're so mean, Midorimacchi!"

Everyone almost sighed in relief when the door burst open and revealed the boy with his face now familiar within the group. He smiled at them, before saying, "Akashi Seijuuro-kun is requiring for the attention of one Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryota."

"What? So Aominecchi and I are going to be paired up in the end?"

"I told you," Takao chimed.

"I've been told to call the both of you," The boy answered. "We can't defy Akashi Seijuuro-kun's order now, can we?"

"But..." Kise frowned. An idea came up him when he looked at Takao and Kuroko. "Can we exchange partners? Or can Kurokocchi go with me?"

"Kise-kun, it's not appropriate," Kuroko said.

The boy scratched his head. "Err...w-well, I was only assigned to assist you, so I don't know if he will allow that."

"Kise-kun, please cooperate," Kuroko deadpanned. "Akashi-kun will not like it if he knew that you're defying his orders."

Takao laughed and went to console Kise, tapping him in the shoulders. "That's right. What's the problem if you're going to be paired with Aomine, anyway?"

"Hmm?" Kise frowned when he thought of an answer. Then he grinned when he thought of none. "Well, Takaocchi is right! There's no problem after all!"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "You're the only problem here."

"Eh?" Kise looked at him.

"Nah," Aomine yawned. He had a good short nap, regardless the annoying fact that he can hear Kise's voice lurking inside his dream. "Let's just go."

"Okay!" Kise said before giving them a peace sign. "We'll be back!"

"Good luck, Kise-kun," Kuroko said. "And congratulations too."

Himuro almost grinned with that.

**xXx**

Midorima is a patient person, but the tension that he could feel right now is urging him to pace back and forth like Takao was doing right now.

With prying eyes, he watched the Yosen and Seirin duo talking to each other, but their kind of talk is somewhat strange to Midorima's eyes. Wait, is that Kuroko's hand intertwined with Kagami's?

What?

Averting his eyes, he focused his attention to Takao instead. "Oi, you're making me dizzy. Sit down and stay still."

"Eh?" Takao looked at him. "But I can't stay still, Shin-chan."

Midorima sighed. "I'm aware that you're anxious, but doing that will not help you. So stay still and let's wait patiently."

"It's not about that," Takao walked back and sat beside Midorima. He froze when the hawk boy leaned closer to him. "Can't you feel the air around?"

"What...what are you talking about?"

"Look around," Takao nudged his head towards the two duo. "They have their own world."

"So?" Midorima said. "I don't see your point."

"Shin-chan, they both looked like a couple," Takao almost gritted his teeth. "It's so awkward. They're not like this awhile ago!"

Midorima adjusted his glasses with that, his cheeks turned into a faint pink hue. "Do you have a problem with that, Takao?"

"No, but don't you think it's weird?" When Midorima didn't answer he went on. "What in the hell Akashi is doing?"

"I'm not the right person to answer that," Midorima said, before adjusting his glasses. "The room is now peaceful so keep your mouth shut and don't annoy me furthermore."

Takao only pouted with that.

It was only then when the door moved once again, revealing a very stiff Aomine and a stunned Kise. The power forward of Touo has a far-away look plastered on his face while the ace of Kaijo looked as if he had witnessed a car accident before his very eyes. His demeanor now was contrary to the cheerful, talkative person that everyone hated awhile ago.

"How's your 'photo shoot?'" Kagami asked, slightly teasing.

"Terrible," Aomine said, he had lost the usual snarky voice he usually has whenever he talked to Kagami. "Kise's crying the whole time."

"What?" Takao chimed, he was curious as hell, then he stared at Kise when he imitated the walk of a zombie. "What the hell is going on? Just tell us already! Shin-chan and I are the only remaining people who doesn't know what's really happening, and it's making us scared!"

"Oi, I'm not scared!"

"Why? Did he love it so much he couldn't contain his emotions?" Himuro asked, smiling his trademark smile.

"Far from it," Aomine grunted before slouching down on his seat. "It's fucking terrible I don't want to remember."

Everyone looked at Kise when he slumped down on the floor and cried out of the sudden. More of wailed, to be honest. Takao's eyebrows quirked in curiosity and confusion. Midorima pursed his lips while the others stared at him, dumbfounded.

Except for Aomine who only rolled his eyes. This is just the aftermath of what has transpired inside the booth. And he doesn't want to recall it because it was filled with cries and whine.

"W-what am I going to do?" Kise said before curling himself into a ball as if the world was now making his life miserable. Then he whined. "Oh my God, I don't know what to do! I'm not even ready yet. I'm still young, there's so much I still wanted to do. I haven't even know my dreams yet, t-then," Kise buried his face on his hands and sobbed. "I don't want to be tied down! My future is ruined! Stupid Akashicchi!"

"Tied...down?" Takao drawled, confusion rolling inside him. Then he looked at Aomine to find his answer. "What is he talking about?"

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not going to tell anything," Aomine waved his hands and sighed, in a harsh and annoyed way. "Don't mind that dumb blondie, he's just fucking exaggerating."

Kise's body and annoying wails froze when he heard that, then he stood up and glared at Aomine. "Excuse me, my reaction was not exaggerated. It's normal! I'm not ready for that thing yet! And to be partnered with you? Oh please!"

"I'm not ready for that either," Aomine growled, "And do you think I like a whining little bitch for a partner? Wake up, will ya? That's not even true in the first place! It's just a booth. And we're inside the damn school for it to be official!"

"True or not, it's still the same!" Kise countered, pouting and looking as if he wanted to stomp his feet in annoyance. "And what's worse, I wore the white!"

"Hahaha," Aomine laughed dryly. "What? You expect me to wear it? No fucking way."

"Oh, boy," Himuro said, but mostly for Murasakibara ears. "They're bickering already, and the day hasn't even ended yet."

Takao and Midorima only stared at them, confused now. They were now the only one remaining who hasn't even called yet. And it is making their heart thumped in worry.

Akashi's booth, whatever it is, made Kise break out.

xXx

Unlike the other pairs, the shy boy took almost twenty five minutes before he appeared on the door, smiling at them, then he directed it to the only duo who hasn't called yet.

"I suppose the last pair would be the both of you?" The boy directed the question to the green-haired man who was frowning at him.

"Yes, that's us!" Takao answered instead, and then he grinned to everyone. "Bet you're gonna wait for us to finish this before you can all go home."

"U-Uhmm... Akashi Seijuuro-kun requested for all the couple to be there," The boy said, smiling shyly at them. Takao gawked at him while he continued, "Since he planned something special for the last lucky couple."

"What?" Takao blinked with that, then he looked at Midorima when he noticed him looking at the boy with wide eyes. Frowning, he turned to the boy. "And what couple? We're not a couple. Midorima and I are just friends."

Aomine snorted with that. "It will change soon, trust me."

"Huh?" Takao matched Midorima's frown. "Wait, what's going on here, really?"

"Shall we go then, Midorima-kun? Takao-kun?" The boy said, avoiding his question.

Midorima sighed. "Let's go, Takao. We really have no choice but to agree."

Still confused, he only nodded and allowed the boy to take the lead.

All of them followed suit.

xXx

Takao blinked and blinked again when the boy lead them to a large classroom with an elaborated decorations. The entrance was adorned with an arc that was made of white carnations and lilacs. Different kinds of flowers were also strewn just before the entry way, accompanied by a red carpet in the middle, lining the entrance. It reached the inside of the classroom until it faded from their line of sight. Different enormous flower stand were situated on the side, and a satin-like cloth was styled in an elegant manner just above the entrance of the classroom, completing an ambiance that looked awfully as if they were about to attend a wedding ceremony. The beautifully designed setting was accompanied by a soft tune coming from the inside, as if to complete the wedding set-up.

Takao blinked again. He was certain the shy boy had managed to bring them in a wrong booth, he was very sure of it.

This is the wedding booth the girl from before had told them.

If the elegant arc of the flowers and the red carpet aren't the indication.

"Uh - excuse me, I think we're on the wrong booth?" Takao called the attention of the boy. "It's the wedding booth, if you haven't noticed it yet."

"Takao-kun, don't worry, we're on the right path," Kuroko called.

"Huh?" Takao looked at the phantom boy, then he turned around when he heard snickers. He caught Murasakibara and Aomine trying to hide their laughing, while Himuro only smiled at him. He took a glance at Midorima who was confused like him, before looking back at Kuroko. "What do you mean by that, Kuroko?"

"Your friend is right," the boy smiled at him. "You're on the right track."

"Huh?!" Takao exclaimed, he was really really confused now. "But-"

"Hey, Akari-kun, have you brought the last pair?" A girl wearing a glasses emerged from the damned room turned into a wedding booth. The shy boy who was called Akari-kun nodded and pointed at Midorima and Takao. The girl looked at them grinned. "Oh, perfect. Shall we go then? We need to fix you properly before we could proceed to the ceremony."

Midorima stiffened when he heard that, unable to find the right words to voice out. He looked as if someone pulled down their underpants in front of him and wiggled his lower body.

"Great. Now we can witness how Akashi would humiliate Midorima and Takao this time," Aomine commented. "That would make me feel better, at least."

"Whoa - whoa! Hold on!" Takao exclaimed, bringing his hands up to grab their attention. "What the hell is happening here? Ceremony? Wait, what? Why do we need ceremony? And why are we standing right in front of the wedding booth, of all places?!"

Midorima only adjusted his glasses, glaring at the arc of flowers above them. He didn't have to speak because Takao was already saying the exact words he wanted to say.

The girl only gave them a toothy wide grin. "Oh, don't worry, you're just getting married."

!?

"What!?" Takao exclaimed, earning a few chuckles from the back.

"Ridiculous," Midorima chose that moment to speak. "I'm going home."

"Ah uh - Midorimacchi, where are you going?" Kise pulled the green ace's sleeves when he tried to walk away. Kise was now smirking, as if he hasn't broken down a minute ago. "We can't defy Akashicchi's orders now, can we?"

Midorima pushed his glasses again and glared at Kise, but in Takao's point of view he knew their ace-sama was embarrassed.

"He's right, Midorima-kun," Kuroko said with his usual deadpan eyes. "After all, everyone of us had undergone the same situation. You can't back out now."

Takao looked at Kuroko, and then a sudden thought came crashing his mind like a thunder bolt.

"If you're normal, you're not going to like it. That's the only thing that I could say,"

He remembered Kagami's word from before and his eyes widen in horror. All of their riddle talking from earlier now made sense.

On cue, Takao looked at Midorima, and saw that the green haired shooter was now in the state of horror.

They were about to marry each other. In a wedding booth. Inside the premises of Akashi's school.

And the one who planned this is Akashi himself.

What the hell?

**xXx**

**TBC**

* * *

This chapter is open for editing. : I swear this is just short, it's not finished yet so... ONL


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if it took so long, I have no computer at hand and my phone doesn't allow me to update any stories on ff there. That is also my reason why I started focusing on the other writing site too.
> 
> Here you go. This has been written ages ago.

 

xXx

"Okay, first things first," The girl with the glasses called. They were now inside the classroom and Takao couldn't believe how much effort the class of Akashi had exerted just to achieved this. It almost looked real. The girl went on, "Who's going to be the bride?"

Midorima and Takao froze the moment they heard it. They weren't ready with this, and it's making their head throb. Midorima couldn't control the warmth spreading on his cheeks, while Takao couldn't control the hammering of his heart on his chest.

The two Shuutoku players didn't move, so Aomine decided to kill the silence by speaking, "Takao, just be the bride."

"W-What?" Takao said, his head felt it was floating.

"No, Aominecchi, I wanna see Midorimacchi to be the bride just this once," Kise interjected. "That'd be way too cute!"

"K-Kise," Midorima grunted, his hand clenching in annoyance.

"Uhh...why don't you decide this by playing Jaken instead?" Kagami interjected.

"Rock-paper-scissors? That's a great idea, Kagamicchi!"

"It is, it is," The girl agreed. "Let's see, the winner will be the bride-"

"Oh," Kise blinked when they saw Midorima and Takao's hands were now drawn in front of each other, as though the duo were already accustomed of doing this so their hands automatically moved when the game was mentioned. As though they just communicated using their eyes. The other hand's fingers where spread out, mimicking a scissors while the other one was clenched, like a stone. A smirk creeped on the corner of Kise's mouth until it transformed into a wolf-like grin. "Nice one, Midorimacchi."

Midorima made an embarrassed sound at the back of his throat. He never thought that his luck towards the game would bring him immense embarrasment.

"Oh, Shin-chan won," Takao said with an amused voice. "Guess he's going to be my bride."

Midorima gasped when he heard that, especially when it made the other basketball players laughed.

"Let's redraw!" He proclaimed, before looking at the girl with glasses. "I didn't hear the rule clearly so I haven't prepared myself."

"But Shin-chan, you always win in this game."

"Shut up, Takao!" Midorima exclaimed. Then he huffed. "I'm not going to wear woman's clothing."

"Oh, but Mido-chin, you're not new to this, right?" Murasakibara drawled, causing the green haired man to flinch. "You've worn kimino when we were in middle school, and it suited you."

"Oh! I remember that!" Kise laughed, then he took a glance at Aomine who growled, "Not one word, Kise."

Kise could only giggle.

"Eh? Really?" Takao chimed. "Shin-chan wore kimono? Heh. I need to see that!"

"M-Murasakibara," Midorima growled. "I appreciate it if you don't mention this again."

Murasakibara only shrugged.

"Well," The girl called their attention. "I think it's all settled then."

Before Midorima could disagree, the girl turned around and gestured something. Then they stared when they were approached with several students who wore the uniform of the school. They assumed that all of them are Akashi's classmates, but the said boy wasn't present.

Takao was lead to the right side of the room by the three girls, the part where the black curtain was placed like an impromtu dressing room. Midorima was lead by the girl with the glasses together with the two girls. While the remaining students accompanied Kuroko and the others to the made-up aisle.

The girl on the right side of Takao brought the curtain up to let him in. She smiled when he said his thanks.

Takao blinked when a rack filled with different sizes of suits and tuxedo greeted him. There's a full sized mirror on the left side. On the corner of the mirror, there was a table filled with various kind of ribbons, make-up, and accesories. Truth be told, it was designed like a true dressing room. The school is really well-off for the students to afford the items. The clothes all looked like it's an expensive brand.

"Takao-kun is your name, right?" He turned around when he heard the girl from behind him. She smiled when he nodded, "My name is Makino Rori, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah - you too," Takao answered. He smiled to hide his nervousness.

"This is Puri-san and Mana-san," The girl called Makino Rori gestured the two girls next to her. He nodded to acknowledge them. "Welcome to our wedding booth. This was the first time our school had allowed something like this, and we were grateful for the people who were willing to get married under our class' supervision."

Willing? More like forced. He thought, but he only smiled. He wanted to tell the girl that he wasn't even aware of this in the first place.

"I suppose you're from the Shutuko high, am I right?" The girl went on.

"Yes, that's right,"

Puri-san smiled with that. "Akashi-kun told us to prepare something special for the Shuutoku couple."

"Really?" Takao blinked. "Uhh - I think you're getting it all wrong. The green-haired man with the glasses? That's my partner in basketball, but we're not a couple. We're just friends."

But I hope it would be more than that. He thought. He knew it's impossible though. For one, Takao was aware that Midorima is straight.

And he was downright worried this supposed wedding for the two of them would ruin the friendship that they had. For Takao it was friendship, and he knew that Midorima considered this as one too. Even though he would try to deny it countless of times.

Although, getting married with your friend is another story.

"As you say so," Mana-san said. "We're just doing what Akashi-kun told us to do."

Huh. He didn't know if he would be suprised when he heard that.

But, speaking of the Rakuzan's captain...

"Where is Akashi-kun by the way?" He called.

"Oh, you're going to see him soon," Puri-san giggled. Takao's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why does it feel as if something unexpected and surprising will happen?

I wonder if Shin-chan's doing alright. He thought.

"Anyway, Takao-kun, you can choose whatever clothes that you like and call us when you're finished, then we can fix your make up and your hair."

Takao scratched the corner of his temple with that. "Is...is the latter really required? I'm fine with the hair. But the make-up..."

"Don't worry," Rori called, giving him a thumbs up and a wink. "It's just a little foundation, blush on and a gloss. You know, to improve your look and such. After all, you're getting married today."

Takao's heart skipped a beat when he heard that. Is that really required? He wondered. Kuroko and the others didn't looked as if  
they wore any make-up, or even gloss.

He doesn't know what to feel now, but there's no need to panic, is there? The only problem he has right now is Shin-chan. Takao knew him very well. He was certain the girls in charged with him will have a hard time acommodating him.

xXx

Takao almost gasped in wonder the moment he saw himself in front of the mirror. He observed his face; it looked the same all right but it looked different at the same time.

The girls were true to their promise. His face was covered with foundation, but it was not thick - it almost looked natural in fact. The only thing that is different was the faint pinkish hue covering the apple of his cheeks. They had also chosen a nude pink gloss for his lips, and he tasted and smelt cherry when Puri-san was applying it. It's not really a girly like make-up, the fear that he had when they mentioned the word. It looked natural and not really visible. But their masterpiece was enough to make him look like he was happy and blooming. His bangs were pinned on the side of his head, and for the first time he looked clean in his eyes.

"W-Wow, is...is that me?" Takao pointed at his reflection in the mirror.

He let out an amazed laughter as he smoothened his hands on the black tuxedo that he was wearing at the moment.

He tugged the white hem of the long sleeves he wore inside to adjust it. With an excited hand, he caressed the white hanky on his left chest, grinning like a fool. He swore he looked elegant and formal, considering this was the first time he had worn something as perfect as this.

This is also the first time he considered himself as handsome.

"Do you like your transformation, Takao-kun?" Puri-san cut his line of excited thoughts.

"Are you joking? I just don't like it, I love it!" Takao exclaimed. "God, all of you did a good job I might consider kissing the three of you right now."

The three girls gaped at him. Takao only laughed when he noticed that. Grinning, he gave them a peace sign. "Just kidding! I can't do that now that I'm getting married, can I?" He winked. "I just love my look right now. Oh, can I take a selfie?"

"Of course."

Glancing around, Takao crouched down once he found his school pants and snatched his phone out of the back pocket. He manipulated the device with a wide crazy grin, then he let out his tongue and directed the camera to his face once he could see himself. He took a number of shots. His poses were the usual; winking at the camera, smirking, his hands with a peace sign and letting out a playful tongue.

Then he looked at his back when he noticed the three girls observing his quirks in silent amusement.

"Why don't you three join me?" Takao called. "Let's have a selfie! This is a once in a life time chance, aint it? It's not everday I could wear something like this. We need to take pictures as many as possible."

After a few awkward smiles and refusions, the three eventually agreed.

"Bet you also did a great job with the other guys," Takao said after a moment. He situated the phone inside the pants that he was wearing, and reminded himself not to forget it.

"Huh?" Puri-san looked at him, confused at the moment. "You mean the tuxedo? Oh yes, they wore the clothing Akashi-kun lent for them. And they suited them too."

"Eh? That too," He answered, nodding. "But I'm talking about the make-up, to be precise."

"You're the only person who we transformed, Takao-kun," The girl called Mana-san explained. "The others only wore the tuxedo. There's a little bit of the usual ceremony, yes, and they got pictured. That's all."

"Huh?" Takao exclaimed. "So, you mean to say, Shin-chan and I are the only c-couple-" He stumbled on the words, but he went on. "I mean the two of us are the only person who were given a transformation like this? Do you know the reason why?"

"Akashi-kun told us to make it special for the last lucky couple."

Takao could only nod, still confused.

xXx

Rori and the two girls ushered him outside the impromptu dressing room when Akari-kun peaked inside to see if he's all ready.

Takao felt his heart drummed in his chest the moment he saw the wedding set-up, and it worsened while they walked all the way to the center aisle until they reached the altar. Then they let him stood at the side, the part where the groom has to stand as he awaits for his bride.

Trying to regain his normal breath, Takao rubbed both his sweaty hands and gulped. The set-up looked heavenly he might faint in nervousness right then and there.

I'm about to marry Shin-chan now. Freaking balls.

That very thought made his body tremble, but not it fear or anything along that.

Never, even in his dreams, had he imagined marrying the proud, horoscope and fate obsessed partner of his in the court.

Sure, he had accumulated certain feelings for the green haired shooter ever since he couldn't really remember when. Because sure, the man is a beast and an arrogant pompous arse, but once you get to know how to read him in between his cold and heartless lines, the man is a lovable bastard.

Takao had never met someone as shy and as interesting as Midorima.

And a caring one, at that.

Just ignore his tendency of denying everything.

Because that's what tsunderes really do.

And that's right. Takao is in love with Midorima. Even though that was the case, he never expect him to reciprocate his feelings. Playing basketball along with him, knowing that he trust him from the bottom of his heart, was enough for him already.

Even though this supposed wedding isn't true, for Takao it is. Marrying Shin-chan right now, and in a marriage booth inside Rakuzan is more than a dream come true.

His body trembled in excitement, although he felt anxious too. He can't wait to see Shin-chan with all his white bridal gown glory.

"Takao-kun, are you ready?" Puri-san called.

"Y-Yeah, pretty much," He answered, rubbing his sweaty hands on the side of his pants. "Standing here is making my knees turn into jelly, though."

The girls and the nearby students giggled with that.

"By the way, where's Akashi?" He asked.

"Oh, that's right! You can't be married if there's no one tasked to do that," She said, giggling.

Huh? Takao's brows scrunched with that. "What―"

"Akashi-kun! The groom's ready and about!" The girl's loud voice cut his words.

"Rori," A cool voice called from his back, and Takao's eyes widen in shock when he realized that it was Akashi. The redhaired captain of Rakuzan team walked in front of the altar as if it was a normal thing to do. Takao gawked.

No freaking way.

Akashi's...the priest?

Takao's lips pursed with the effort to contain his laughter.

"We are inside a sacred place," Akashi went on as he busied himself with the things a priest must do before starting a wedding ceremony. "I told you to be discreet, haven't I? I can hear you perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun."

"Don't worry about it, Rori," Akashi waved his hands as if to disregard it, he was still busy with his own business.

Priest's business.

Takao snorted with that, then he placed a hand on his mouth when a small snicker sneaked away from his effort to suppress his impending laughter.

He placed another hand on top of the other when he snorted again. But his effort was not enough, so in the end he let it out.

He laughed, earning a surprised looks from the girls.

It's been awhile since he had let himself laugh like a madman, just like now. He was certain even his Shin-chan must have heard his hearty loud chortle, where ever he is now.

Akashi chose that moment to stare at him, and seeing the heterochromic eyes enough to frighten a ghost made him decide that shutting his loud annoying mouth is one of the good decisions that he would make in his entire life today.

Although, seeing Akashi wearing the distinct white suit, with matching eye glasses to complete the priest look really amused Takao. To the highest.

"Takao Kazunari, the cheeky point guard of Shutoku," Akashi greeted, giving him a smile. But Takao swore he saw a fire glinting on his left eye. He gulped. "It's a surprise to see you standing here. I was hoping Shintarou would be occupying your position at this point and time. Ah, but nevermind, I guess this set-up is much better."

"Akashi," He greeted back, then he gathered all of his guts as he continued, "Can you tell me the real reason why you had called, not only us, but the other teams such as Seirin and Yosen to come here in your school, and forced us to undergo...this,"

"Forced? You do not like this, Takao Kazunari?" Akashi smiled at him.

Takao winced with that. Hearing his name from Akashi's cool voice gave him the creeps ― the same feeling whenever his parents called him by his full name. And he knew he was screwed when that happens.

"T-That was not what I meant," Takao answered. He tried his best not to be intimidated by the redhaired man, but goodness, he can't help but stammer. His eyes were intimidating enough. "Why didn't you tell us you were organizing a wedding booth from the beginning?"

"Hm. My plan would be ruined if I had mentioned it."

"Eh? Why us?" Takao was confused about that, really. "You can just choose someone within your school to marry them off, can't you? The girl in charged with the flyers told me your booth is getting popular."

"In normal circumstances, I would refuse to answer those queries, but seeing that you were much eager to know the answer then I'll oblige you," Akashi answered, then he stared at him with those stare that could really, really scare a ghost and smirked. "Because I say so."

Takao really has no say in this matter, has he?

xXx

Takao was already under the impression that Akashi is at his best when it comes to leading, but he was still amazed when he could see his talent before his eyes.

He observed the girls who were in charged with his transformation and his other classmates moved back and forth, obeying Akashi's orders of organizing what is needed to organize, and checking if Midorima and the others were all ready.

Once the familiar boy named Akari-kun emerged from the entrance of the classroom - which was now designed as the elegant entry way where the bride was supposed to come out - and pulled out an okay signal, Akashi spoke.

"Shall we start the wedding ceremony, then?"

Takao gulped when he heard that.

xXx

The hawk boy looked around the moment the soft music from the background stopped, then he felt a gush of unknown sensation prickle under his skin when he heard a very familiar music echoed around the room.

It made him smile whenever he could hear that song, but today it felt different, especially when he was the one standing next to the altar and waiting for the bride to come.

His bride.

He still looked around. He was amazed the students from Rakuzan could achieve something as professional as this.

When he met Akashi's gaze, he gestured for him to look at the front, so he did.

Takao blinked when he saw Akashi's classmates emerging from the entrance one by one, their actions were in sync with the slow music playing in the background.

When his eyes noticed a distinct flashing somewhere, that's when he realized someone was taking a photo of their unplanned wedding.

And is that a camera rolling on the side of the aisle?

The people walking on the centre aisle occupied the seat on the side, which suprised Takao for a moment, his hawk eyes didn't notice the chairs. It was faced in front of them, like the usual chairs in a church.

He looked back at the entry way and gaped when he recognized the two person walking side by side, their gait were the same as everyone.

Kise and Aomine.

They were in a formal suit too. Takao figured it was the same tuxedo they had worn when they got married a little while ago.

He snorted with that. Four of the members of Generation of Miracles, including Kuroko and Kagami, were married at the same day.

The two ace were ushered to the chairs on his side, letting out a playful tongue when Kise gave him the thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck'. The ace of Kaijou looked okay now.

Giving his attention back at the entry way again, he almost choked himself when he saw Murasakibara holding a basket, and he was throwing out what seemed to be a petal-like confetti on the floor. Based from the purple titan's expression, he had no choice but to agree, or he was coerced to do this - there was a stick of umaibou dangling on his mouth.

Maybe it was the latter.

His guess turned out to be correct when he saw Himuro trailing behind Murasakibara. Just like his partner, there was a basket resting on his arms. He threw the petals with a small smile playing on his lips.

What made Takao snort in amusement was the plastic bag dangling on his other arms. The translucent hue of the bag was enough to let him know that it was filled with different colors. He was certain it was different kinds of junk foods.

When Murasakibara tried to turn around and back out from his impromptu role of being their flower girl, Himuro would casually slide his hands into the bag and it was enough for Murasakibara to continue on marching toward the front - with his face scrunched like a grumpy kid.

It made him grin.

"Impatient to see your bride?"

Takao turned around when he heard Akashi's question. He chuckled with that.

"To be honest, Akashi, I didn't expect to be married today. But in all fairness to you, you made me looked like a real man. So damn yes, can't wait to see Shin-chan's transformation!"

Akashi emitted a small chuckle. "Trust my words if I say you'll be surprised."

Takao can't help but feel the click of his heart inside him, as though it was also excited to see Midorima.

When Takao turned around to the aisle again, Murasakibara and Himuro were now on their respective seats. On the side of the bride this time.

His eyes trailed toward the entry way when he noticed a distinct blue and red on his peripheral vision, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Kuroko and Kagami walking side by side.

Unlike the couple ahead of them, Kuroko was the only one with an occupied hands. He was holding a small pillow, and his heart made a distinct move again when he saw a faint glint on the middle of the pillow when Kuroko passed through the light.

Takao's breath hitched when he realized what it was.

Is that our rings?

"It was made with pure silver," Akashi said behind him, as if reading his mind. "The gold ones went out of stuck so we had no choice but to pick those."

Takao gaped at Akashi, shocked and in awe.

"Worry not, Takao Kazunari, it was the best out of the best," Akashi said while adjusting his glasses. "I will not torelate anything that wouldn't satisfy me."

"W-wow, really?" Takao spoke after a series of going into a speechless mode. He really didn't know what to say. "You...you were the one who picked our rings? Whoa! Akashi Seijuuro picking out rings is unbelievable I just―whoa! Really? Are you for real?"

Pure silver rings are expensive, but not as expensive as gold rings, but still expensive. Takao couldn't believe Akashi would go into buying them rings just for this set-up wedding.

"I am really curious about the impression you had in me, Takao Kazunari," Akashi said, smiling again. His smile is dangerous, Takao concluded. "My former teammates are precious to me, so doing this is nothing. And to make you feel better, the school was indebted to pay the rings, not me or the class."

Takao spluttered with that. It didn't make him feel better, it made him feel worse. And guilty.

And feel pity. For the school's management. Eight pure silver rings are a serious amount of money.

A smooth movement on his side caught his attention, and he was surprised to see Kuroko putting the pillow on the table before the altar. This kid could kill someone without the person ever knowing that he was about to get killed.

He snorted with that. He should thank his hawk eyes by detecting Kuroko.

When the phantom went back to where Kagami is and stood beside him, Takao rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants and swallowed hard.

xXx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is unexpectedly long. I only wanted this to be as short as a one-shot because I have so many stories that I have to finish. *Requestsss ahhhhh* But...oh well, let's just get this done. Thank you for reading this. OPEN FOR EDITING


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait, this is the last chapter of the story. Thanks for reading this still. It's hard if you need to rent a computer outside just to update your stories, so please be patient with my updates.
> 
> The song that inspired this is Endlessly by The Cab

 

* * *

**xXx**

When the phantom went back to where Kagami is and stood beside him, Takao rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants and swallowed hard.

He knew too well who would appear next after the Seirin couple.

With that thought in mind, Takao doesn't know how to name the emotions that was controlling him at this point and time.

He felt terrified in a good way. His hands fidgeted in his elegant coat. His toes curled in anticipation inside the dainty shoes Akashi had lent for him.

Never had he thought that standing here beside the altar as you await for the bride - your bride to be - could be frightening, exciting, jittery kind of feeling - wrapped in a balot called eagerness and nervousness.

Takao wasn't really sure what to feel right now, in all honesty.

He blinked and looked around when the soft music from the background halted.

Then just like a cliche movie, Takao saw how everyone turned to the center aisle the moment the music was changed into a graceful intro of a piano.

The point guard's breath hitched once he saw a tall silhouette of something familiar from the beginning of the aisle. There were blinding lights from where Midorima was standing, so he couldn't see his appearance in details.

Takao was very certain that the green haired shooter would be carrying that perfect scowl on his face right now - or even the pinkish hue on his cheeks.

A distinct clicks of camera could be heard from the distance, even the faint murmurs of the people filled the classroom.

"What's taking him so long?" Kise said with impatient eyes. "I wanna see Midorimacchi in a wedding dress already!"

"Technically, it's not a dress," Aomine answered, both arms were crossed on his chest. "It's a white suit, just like I wore, but mine was midnight blue."

"Eh?" Kise looked at him. "But Midorimacchi's the bride, so it's a wedding dress."

Aomine rolled his eyes. "I don't get how your brain works. It's not obviously a dress, Kise."

"What should I call it then? Wedding suit? Wedding tuxedo?" Kise giggled. "It sounds so weird!"

"Tch. I don't really care," Aomine drawled. "As long as I can see that pretty girl with big boobs from here, I'm not complaining ― hey! What the fuck was that for?"

Aomine winced and rubbed his arms where Kise had just landed a hard punch.

Kise pouted. "Aominecchi! Must you stare at another girl while your 'husband' is beside you?"

Aomine chose that moment to stare at Kise, one eyebrow raised as if he said something funny. "I can still remember you having that misplaced tantrums while we're getting 'married'. Now you tell me this?"

"Eh? But staring at someone's boobie is rude!" Kise whined.

"No it's not!" Aomine retorted. "That's what you called appreciating. And don't bitch about that to me, will ya? Just because we got married in a wedding booth organized by Akashi and had this personalized rings for free," Aomine gestured the silver ring on Kise's ring finger. "doesn't mean I would stop liking pretty girls just like that. And besides, you're not really my type Kise," Aomine grimaced at the said boy who just gape at him. "You don't have boobs."

"What?! But I'm hot. Way hotter than that girl!" Kise reacted, a little offended.

"Still no boobs."

"Aominecchi! You're so mean!" Kise cried. "Oh my God, why did I have to be paired with someone as doomed as this jerk?"

"Aren't they the sweetest," Himuro commented, pertaining to the couple who was now bickering next to them. "Right, Atsushi?"

"Muro-chin, gimme the candy bag~" was the only thing Murasakibara could say.

He smiled. "I will, after your friend's wedding,"

"But I'm hungry."

Himuro looked at him. "You just finished five umaibou, Atsushi."

"It's not enough."

He sighed. "You're such a big baby do you know that?" He wanted to save the junks for later, but he can't really control Murasakibara's eating habits. Plus, he can't resist that subtle puppy eyes the purple titan was giving him. In the end, he gave in. Himuro offered him the stick and said, "This will be your last, okay?"

"Mhm Mhm!" Murasakibara could only say, the said junk food was now inside his mouth.

That was the sixth time Himuro had said that.

The murmuring around the classroom and the clicking of the cameras subsided when the girl beside Midorima's silhouette gestured for him to move.

Takao, who waited as if he was waiting for forever, froze and stood straight once the silhouette walked and walked furthermore until he could clearly see Midorima.

Seeing the green haired shooter in his full form silenced the room. Even the tweeting birds, the insects and everything around them grew quiet as he moved toward Takao.

It was as though everyone was stunned to see the transformation of Midorima, even the sounds. Only the background music kept playing, but with Takao all that he could hear was nothing, but the strong beats of his heart.

Midorima was clad in a full white. There was a hint of light pink inside the suit that he was wearing. Even the bouquet resting on his hands was pink.

Takao wasn't able to tell if Midorima is blushing, because he was wearing a belo. Even the clothing was hinted with pink. At the top of the elegant silky clothing was a flower crown, it was placed there to secure the cloth on top of Midorima's head.

The hawk boy simply gawked at the walking green haired boy, one thought running inside his mind.

Perfect.

No, he was beyond perfection. Takao was sure of it.

If only this wedding was real, then there's nothing more in the world that he could wish for.

Takao was still staring even after Midorima had reached the end of the aisle. The shooter didn't even spare him a glance, he simply directed his strong gaze at the red haired who looked at him as if he was more than satisfied.

"Akashi," growled Midorima with a hint of annoyance and a bit of embarrassment on his voice. He clutched the bouquet with trembling hands. "What is the meaning of this? I demand an explanation."

"Shintarou," a calm voice greeted Midorima. He observed him with a silent eyes, making the ace shooter consious. "As expected it suited you perfectly."

Takao watched as Midorima's fingers fidgeted on the bouquet he was holding. This was a rare scene. He was beyond embarrassed, Takao was sure of it.

"Akashi," Midorima growled again. "Is that the only thing you could say after asking us to go all the way to Kyoto and making us undergo through this without our knowledge? This is absurd!"

"Now, now, Shintarou, do you really consider showing your temperament inside a sacred place arranged by yours truly a good idea?" Akashi asked "Let's not forget showing it before your groom to be. I'm not going to like it if my efforts would go to waste because of this."

"Akashi," Midorima growled again, but the exasperation was clear in his voice. "I don't wish to be a part of this...this games in the first place!"

"You are," Akashi declared. Takao almost shivered by the looks the Rakuzan captain gave Midorima. "Whether you like it or not, you are to participate and marry Takao Kazunari right here and then."

Takao gulped. He knew how intimidating and scary Akashi could be, but he never thought he was this terrifying. Sure, he had already experienced Akashi's power when they played on the court.

But seeing him in front of him, wearing that serene white clothes priests wore, inches taller above him because of the altar's platform and staring at Midorima as if he was seconds away from murdering the shooter.

He felt as if his muscles and inner body parts were also scared ― he couldn't move a thing. Even his neck was stiff; Akashi's eyes were wide and scary it made him almost pee his pants.

Takao wasn't sure if it affected Midorima, he only stood there like a proud man he was. Although seeing him pushing his glasses up and hearing the faint sound of his gulping told him otherwise.

He stole a glance at Akashi first before leaning to his bride to be and whispered, "Shin-chan, don't anger him any further. We all know how scary your ex captain is. I still value my life."

Midorima only tutted.

"Let's just play along and get this over with," He went on. "I can't wait to leave this place and hide in my bed."

That only annoyed Midorima more, he noticed, but instead he sighed and looked away.

"I know the very reason of your reluctance, Shintarou," Akashi said which made the Shutoku ace to look at him, asking him to explain his side with his scowl. "It may look like unofficial and games to you, but trust me if I say you're not going to regret this."

"I don't follow," said Midorima. "I only want to know the reason why you were doing this; this is not how I perceived you. I've known you since middle school, Akashi, and seeing you playing priest and match-making doesn't fit your personality. Running a wedding booth and calling all of us to and get married by you is highly out of your character."

"How keen of you to see that," Akashi said, his eyes were now relaxed, but Takao could see the underlying amusement in his firey multicolored orbs.

"This is very suspicious and disturbing," Midorima said. "So I won't agree until I'm sure there's nothing to be suspicious about."

"Well, if you insist," Akashi sighed. He sighed, as if he didn't want to reveal his reason but has no choice. "They banned me from participating with every booth that concerns strategy and tactics."

"W-what?" Takao voiced out. He was confused.

"You mean beating all the champions in every Shogi and Chess clubs you have in your school?" Midorima cleared. "That's not surprising, considering how you had done it back in middle school."

Takao cocked a brow. "So you decided to do a wedding booth instead?"

"I was furious when they said that," Akashi went on. "But then Reo overheard the commotion and decided to compromise instead."

"And that is...?"

"If Sei-chan were to lead a wedding booth and play as the priest for the half the day of the school festival, would you allow him to participate to the Shogi and Chess plays?"

"And you agreed?" Midorima asked, disbelief in his face. "Just like that? Where did your integrity go, Akashi?"

"I will do anything just to play my game. I don't mind playing the Priest as long as I can play Shogi afterwards," Akashi said as if nothing is big deal.

"Whoa, you're so passionate about the game it's almost frightening." Takao commented.

"Now that you are aware of my reason," Akashi said. "shall we continue the ceremony so I can announce you as husband and wife?"

Midorima could only frown, there's nothing more that he could do. While Takao's heart drummed again.

**xXx**

"Here we are, beloved friends and students of Rakuzan, about to witness the wedding of Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari of Shutoku High," Akashi proclaimed with a loud and confident voice. "I let this couple to be the last one to marry for a reason. I heard from a reliable source that there has been something between the ace player of Shutoku and his partner from the court, Kazunari. I was convinced as well; the players' movements and quirks on the court isn't the only thing that I could sense and predict. I sensed a particular quirk from Shintarou and Kazunari when I played with them on the court," Akashi looked at the two Shutoku players before him that was looking at him in shock and confusion. Akashi continued, "It was the same quirk that I sensed from Tetsuya and Daiki before, as well as with Tetsuya and Taiga now."

Takao could only gawk. What was he talking about?

"I had sensed this from Daiki and Ryouta too," Akashi went on. "But I can also sense a cup of denial. With Kazunari and Shintarou, it felt different ― way different with the aura I had felt with Tetsuya and Taiga, and the Yosen aces, Atsushi and Tatsuya. It was the aura of hiding," He smiled that creepy smile of his, then he called, "Kazunari."

Takao gulped when Akashi looked at him, the knowing look on his face made his heart beat; it felt like wild horses were running inside his cavity.

Did Akashi, in a weird sense, knew what he was hiding from the Shutoku's ace?

"Y-Yes?" He answered. He gulped again when Akashi stared at him. Is this a wedding, or a confession? He wasn't sure anymore.

"Do not be confused," Akashi said. "I am aware that this is a wedding ceremony. But a wedding is a sacred tradition wherein both indivuals are connected with the same, special thoughts linked to their minds and hearts; emotions they could feel in a mutual aspect, and that kind of emotions are known and felt to both parties, not hidden inside their soul to rot.

"I am saying this to let you know, Kazunari, that both parties are required to give their vows to their chosen one," Akashi went on. "How can you do it if Shintarou has no knowledge about the feelings you have for him?"

Takao heard a gasp, and it took him a moment when he realized that it came from him and Midorima. He looked at the ace, his eyes terrified and shocked, before looking back at Akashi.

"How do you know about this, Akashi?!" Takao exclaimed. "I can't recall telling this to anyone, especially you!"

"I have my ways," Akashi said. "So?"

Takao's both right and wrong. This isn't a wedding or a confession, this is both.

Takao looked at Akashi, his face and eyes were red from embarassment and sort of anger. He held his feelings for the ace because he had reasons; now Akashi ruined it by inviting them to Kyoto and forcing him and Midorima to marry each other.

He was certain that Midorima is, and will not reciprocate his feelings. For one, the Shutoku ace is not gay, he was sure of it.

Second is that he could see Midorima trembling, and he was convinced that it was because of anger and disgust.

"Takaocchi, just confess to Midorimacchi already!"

Takao's eyes widen in surprise when he heard that and turned to look at the direction of the voice, but he regretted it soon enough, because he was now aware how full the classroom is.

Various eyes were staring and looking at them as if they were actors and filmed. Takao was convinced, though, that the feelings inside him were not scripted.

It was real.

And it's the reason why he's scared.

But he ignored it and went along.

Akashi has exploited his feelings already, why not tell it to Midorima and see if he'd accept him or not.

Whatever happens next, happens.

He took a deep breath before looking at Midorima. "Shin-chan...I like you."

TBC

**xXx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh. This is getting long, but I promise you the next chapter will be the last.
> 
> I'm convinced that Akashi is a psychic.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS OPEN FOR EDITING


	4. LAST CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's New Job  
> By: Stupiak Kitty
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Last chapter, I promise. Thank you for the people reading this and liking it. I appreciate it all. I know I update my story as slow as an injured snail, but it's not because I neglect my story or anything. I have no pc, and the only way for me to write is on my phone. (When I wrote this ww)

  
xXx  
"Shin-chan...I like you."

  
Midorima clutched the bouquet in his hands when Takao said that, his eyes as wides as plates as he tried to control his breathing.

  
He tried his best not to tremble. He knew in his heart Takao didn't mean what he just said. He was aware how playful and mischievous this hawk player of Shutoku, maybe he was saying that to test his reaction; or just telling that just because this is their fake wedding.

  
Midorima knew this was only a game. A booth, a wedding with irrational reasons. It was his very reason why he was so reluctant to do this.

  
With a glare that could scare a rabbit, he said to Takao, "Do not be absurd. You do not like me."

  
Takao only looked at him, determined. "Trust me if I say I do."

  
"You do not like me," Midorima repeated, but this time his voice was hard. "You're only mistaking your feelings with something akin to that. Do not let this fake wedding influence you, Takao."

  
Takao managed to look shocked. "B-but I do, Shin-chan. Maybe it's beyond like, even. I had felt it way back before we became team mates. I thought it was just for revenge, I couldn't stop thinking about it; I can't stop thinking of ways on how to get my revenge, to imagine you crying and kneeling in front of me while I look at you with smugness. To let you know that I'm a basketball player with unique skills, not some kid who plays baskteball just for the heck of it.

  
"You made my team feel like we're just a bunch of kids who doesn't know how to play basketball," Takao went on, unblinking as he explained. "The GOM made our hearts broken, especially me, when you regarded me as though I was a junk and nothing important. I trained myself to become the best because of that. There were no days where I didn't think of you, or how to get back to you when we were to face each other again.

  
"I had memorized your face inside my head, it was even etched inside me. How could I forget the person who never looked at me after he sealed his win?" Takao sighed. "To be honest, Shin-chan, the first emotions you stirred from me is hate. You have no idea how I hated you back then. You have no idea how I cried because we lost, that the Teiko team had treated us like kids, with the score that wasn't even near half. You have no idea how my entire days after that dreaded competition were filled with nothing but you and revenge. But, you do remember how I told you that it made me laugh when I saw that the person I vowed to have revenge with was standing few feets away from me, and was bound to be my team mate?"

  
Midorima couldn't find his voice as he listened to Takao's confession, so he only nod. There was a lump on his throat that was so hard to get rid of, he wasn't sure this is real in the first place.

  
Takao, confessing to him inside the wedding booth Akashi organized.

  
"You know why, Shin-chan?" Takao said. His silver-blue eyes were shining, almost as if he was trying his best not cry. "Because I first thought it was fate. That it was a sign to let go of the hatred living inside me, and make you as my friend instead. And really, having you as my team mate is really laughable you know? Like someone was telling me it was not hatred that I had felt when I lost to you. It was hatred because you never looked at me, and regarded me as nothing.

  
"I'm not into horoscopes, and I bet you know that, but when I knew how you strong you are to believe about fate and those things, I was really convinced that it is our destiny to have one another as team mates and not enemies.

  
"Those times where I couldn't stop thinking of you, that was when I realized that you had me smitten, and you had me bad," Takao said, his voice almost wavering. It was not an easy feat to tell this in front of everyone known and unknown. But there was something in Akashi's eyes telling him that this is the right thing to do. "I really like you."

  
Takao blinked as he finished his confession. Midorima was looking at him as if he had lost his mind. Oh, he knew that his feelings are one-sided, and he already accepted it. That's why he was contented on keeping it a secret, he might not be able to take it if Midorima were to reject his feelings and tell him how disgusting he is.

  
He tried smiling when Midorima didn't move or speak and said, "Shin-chan, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, and for hiding this to you. I only thought that Akashi is right. I don't want my feelings to rot inside me without telling this to you first."  
The silence around them made everyone, not only Takao, uncomfortable. It took him a moment before he broke the thick silence.

  
"I do," Midorima said, which started Takao.

  
"W-what?" He squaked.

  
"I do," Midorima repeated. This time, he bowed as he looked at the bouquet. He was refusing to look at Takao. "T-The...the feelings are the same. So I do."

  
"W-wait...Shin-chan..."

  
"What?" Midorima chose that moment to look at him, but he looked at him with a frown.

  
"I'm just confessing," Takao said, but Midorima could see the mirth in his eyes. "You only say that right after Akashi questioned us if we accept each other as husband and wife."

  
"What do I care about it? This wedding is not real, so if I say I do, accept it," Midorima said.

  
"Whoa, Shin-chan, is that you?" Takao laughed. "Where did you hide my easily embarassed Shin-chan? You're not him!"

  
"Shut up, Takao," Midorima pushed his glasses up and looked away. Despite the belo, Takao could see the faint pink on Midorima's cheeks.

  
He couldn't help but grin. Midorima accepted his confession, now he was sure that he's not straight as a ruler.

  
"Now that the groom and bride was now aware of their feelings for each other," Akashi interrupted, making the both of them look at him. "Shall we now proceed to the main ceremony?"

When the two nodded, he then said, "The groom may now seal the confession with a kiss. You may now kiss the bride."

  
"What?!" Both of them exclaimed.

  
"A-Akashi," Midorima said. "I thought we were going to proceed to the main ceremony?"

  
"This is the main ceremony," Akashi answered. "If you're not aware."

  
"What...what happened to the vow?" Takao said, a deep crimson hue was evident on his cheeks. "Isn't that how the wedding is about?"

  
"The confession of yours is more than enough. I'm giving the rings after the ceremony," Akashi answered. Then he cocked a brow, "or do you want to hear Shintarou's own confession instead?"

  
"Let's get this done, Takao," Midorima said as fast as a light.

  
"Eh? But Shin-chan, I want to hear why and how did you like me," Takao said.

"I'm sure you didn't say that just because I told you that I like you."

  
"Does it really matter?" Midorima retorted. "Just accept it and let this ceremony be done."

  
"That's unfair!"

  
"You don't have to worry, Kazunari, I am very sure Shintarou will soon tell you how he fell in love with you."

  
"A-Akashi!"

  
"I am also sure that his feelings aren't spontaneous," Akashi told him. "He's been harboring this feelings for you, the entire time. He was only shy to share it to anyone."

  
"Really?" Takao beamed. He heard Midorima groaned.

  
"Shall we proceed then?" Akashi smiled a little. "If you are all ready, Kazunari, you can now pull the belo up."

  
Takao's heart drummed inside him when he heard that. Sure, he liked Shin-chan, and he felt like he is the luckiest person in the universe when he liked him back. But kissing him right after the confession, with all of the people watching them is too much.  
He inched closer to Midorima, his hands moving up to hold the silky transluscent cloth with both hands, but before he could move it away from Midorima's face, he looked at Akashi.

  
"Am I required to kiss him on the lips, or cheek is fine?"

  
"You should ask the one you're giving the kiss to, not me," Akashi answered.  
Takao gulped and looked back at Midorima who was looking at him with almost frantic eyes.

  
He moved the cloth away from the ace's face and he almost gape when he noticed that just like him, Midorima had light make-up on. He gulped again when he noted the pinkish pale hue of his lips. It was shining against the lights of the room, so he guessed they made them wear lipgloss too.

  
Takao was tempted to kiss him there, but he stilled himself.

  
"Is it..." Takao trailed off. He couldn't control the frantic beats of his heart. He couldn't believe he was about to kiss the man in his dreams.

  
Then he blinked when Midorima tutted and made a movement that it surprised him when green locks filled his vision. It took him a moment before he realized that Midorima made a move to kiss him instead.

  
Takao blinked, and blinked again before he felt the Shutoku ace moved and pulled away, then he looked at Akashi and told him if the ceremony is done. Takao noticed how Midorima's hands trembled and how pink his cheeks are.

  
It was a chaste kiss, but Takao could still feel the pressure of Midorima's lips. It was moist and soft against his; a faint peach flavor flooded his nostrils, and it took him all the effort not to die from the twirling feelings that teased inside his belly like a retarted butterly.

  
He just shared a kiss with Midorima. Their very first kiss.

  
"I now pronounce you, husband and wife," The cheers and applause erupted the moment Akashi said that. They could hear Kise's cheer the most, telling how perfect they are for each other and how cute Midorimacchi is with his wedding suit.

  
It made Takao feel jealous a little.  
But the words Akashi said just now felt perfect in his ears.

  
They are now husband and wife.

xXx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Agh! Finally, it was done. All of the chapters are open for editing.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
